Secrets can be good
by Hattie2806
Summary: read after Hope will come soon. hopefully you will enjoy :


**Secrets can be good!**

**Working together can be hard at Leopards Den but they seem to be getting on just fine. Meanwhile back at Georgina's Alice is getting anxious as to whether they will ever be back to the wildlife she loves in the place she loves with Danny. **

"Who wants a drink?" shouted Nomsa from the kitchen.

"I'll have a beer if there's one going!" said Dup, rubbing his hands together walking to the kitchen with Danny by his side. The lounge door was shut.

"Shhhhh, he might hear us," whispered Max looking over at Rosie from the side of the sofa who was struggling with Marie.

"Sorry she won't shut up," whispered Rosie tackling Marie to the floor.

The door opened and the three of them were silent.

"Well if Liv and Thabo will help we should have the fences down by tonight." Danny chattered away.

"SURPRISE!" the three of them jumped up from behind the sofa scaring Danny silly out of the chair he had just sat in.

"What the…!" his face stunned. "When the…!"

"Well you could at least say hi dad!" said Rosie picking Marie up and wandering over to her dad.

"Sorry, but I never got a phone call or anything." Danny looked over to the door where Olivia had appeared. She started giggling and came over to him.

"Ow Danny you fool."

"I rang Liv and we planned it. Dad your so gulable." She said hugging him.

"Who's this?" asked Danny picking Marie up off the floor.

"Your granddaughter dad, Marie."

"Rosie what have I taught you?"

"Never tell lies."

"And…"

"I don't know."

"Never keep secrets especially if it relates to me."

"Sorry dad. Anyway me and Max have finished uni now, i'm a qualified vet." She said smiling.

"Congratulations Rosie, that means you can help out here more."

"Huhmmmm. Right…."

"Just kidding. We'd better get the fence down before it gets dark."

"What do you mean?"

"Were planning on buying Mara."

"What? Why is it up for sale now?"

"It doesn't matter come on now it's already 2 o'clock."

"I'm guessing you want me and Max to help."

"You read my mind, come on Liv and Thabo will look after Marie."

"Yes that's fine, Danny." Said Liv emerging from her room.

"What, just look after her for me."

"Ok we will. Hurry up though." She shouted as Danny, Dup, Rosie and Max got in the jeep and drove into the bush.

(X)

"Hope, do you know anything about children?" asked Olivia walking into her room with Marie in her arms.

"Not really but I'm sure we'll figure it out. Where's Thabo?"

"Erm. Not sure to be honest. He might have gone with Danny."

"Ok. Is this Rosie's kid?"

"Yeah, she adorable isn't she?"

"Yeah! What's her name?"

"Marie."

"Aww. Cute name to go with a cute kid," said Hope passing Marie a toy rabbit.

(X)

"Danny, have you called Alice?"

"No not yet, just remember we only found out this morning."

"Sorry!" said Dup rolling his eyes.

"I'll ring her when we get back."

"Ok."

"Erm. When will me and Max meet this Alice?" asked Rosie walking over to Danny.

"Soon, I'll tell her to come back over when everything's sorted out here it might be a bit stressful for her at the moment."

"Good."

"Rosie you are cheeky." Said Max coming over. " right that's my bit done. Come on Rosie you've hardly done any."

"Max is right as always." Said Danny pointing to the fence.

"Sorry I'll get on it now."

"Good." Danny shouted opening a can of beer and handing one to Max and Dup.

"That's it you three have a drink and leave me to work." She said wiping her forehead. The boys laughed and drank.

(X)

"Look Alice all I'm saying is we have Leopards Den back."

"Then why don't you want us to come back yet?"

"Coz we have something up our sleeves that you might like."

"A surprise you mean."

"Yeah. Look we have a lot of work to do before you can come back over, so you stay with Georgina and Caroline until I tell you ok, otherwise you ruin the surprise."

"Ok Mr Trevanion." She said twiddling the phone wire in her hand.

"I've got to go, but I'll ring you. Love you Alice."

"Ok, love you too Mr Trevanion."

"Ok bye."

"Wait Danny, I love you."

"Alice I must go."

"Ok bye." She smiled as the line went dead, knowing she would return home soon to her Danny.

(X)

"Thanks Liv, you're great with kids."

"You're welcome, it wasn't just me though Hope helped to."

"Thank you Hope."

"It's my pleasure Mrs Gifthold."

"Please call me Rosie, secret goes I hate being Mrs Gifthold but I love Max so that's how it's got to be." She said smiling.

"Tea's done." Nomsa called from the kitchen.

"Come on." Said Olivia grabbing Hope's arm and pulling her through the door.

"Great timing Marie," said a disgusted Rosie wiping her arm.

"What's she done now?" asked Max walking towards his two girls.

"She's spit up on me again. Take her whilst I clean myself up."

"Come on madam," said Max taking Marie from Rosie's arms whilst she ran to the bathroom.

(X)

"Great news, we've got Mara!" Danny announced whilst they were eating dinner the Saturday after.

"Really, that's great news," said Olivia smiling.

"Hopefully things will start moving faster now, so Caroline, Alice and Charlotte can come back out as well," said Dup looking out at the herd of Zebra's they had got the day before.

"Yeah hopefully!"


End file.
